The International Vocaloid Girls Movie/transcript
Miku Hatsune: Hello, everyone, and konnichiwa. My name is Miku Hatsune and I'm the number one Vocaloid from Japan. I live with my local friends Rin, Luka, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Camui and all the others who were born there. We all have families, so I think the Kagamine duo counts as one, at least. The reason I'm standing in this secret chamber is that I just came because of this; it was a quiet night in the Sapporo apartments when unexpectedly, there was a crash upon the tree nearby the typhoon broke off the branch. So, I sneaked away to find out after writing my local friends a note. I wrote in Japanese... (voiceover echoing) "My friends, I know it's too early you couldn't wake up, but I heard a noise. So I have to find out what caused a wreck on one of Sapporo's trees out there. And don't worry. I'll find some company to fix that mess. Your leader, Miku." (normal scene offscreen) And afterwards, I changed from my night clothes to my best outfit. I put on my mic headset and sleeve-like gloves, and then took my flashlight to see what happened. When I came closer to the broken branch near the tree, I started to scream, like this. (screaming in flashback) (sound waves vibrating all around the Earth, cut to Ruby in the USA) Ruby: Oh, this sounds like there is a problem somewhere. Miku (offscreen): And here comes Ruby, a Vocaloid from the USA. She's what they call American as in the United States. She was taking an airplane that's probably associated with Asian Americans. A moment later, she landed in the Japanese airport and took all her possessions with her, including a cage of chicks. Not a moment too soon, she came to me and she said... Ruby: Hello there. I hear you need some help there. Miku: I know. Perhaps we haven't met yet, have we? (shakes Ruby's hand) I'm Miku Hatsune from Sapporo, a Northeastern part of Japan. Ruby: Great to meet you, Miku, my name's Ruby. I came from the United States. Now, what seems to be the problem? Miku: Well, my friends and I were sleeping in the apartment, but a loud crash woke me up and that crash I heard was a typhoon that broke the branch off the tree. I tried to lift it up while waiting for you, but it's too strong for just one person. Would you help me? Ruby: Sure. I would be glad to assist you. Miku (offscreen): So, Ruby and I gave a try by working together, but the broken branch was even too heavy for just two Vocaloids like us. (in flashback) It's no use. This branch is too heavy for one or even two Vocaloids. I think we need another. Ruby: I agree. Miku (offscreen): We kept trying and trying until...another Vocaloid came. It was SeeU from South Korea. SeeU: What seems to be the problem, girls? Miku: Ruby and I were trying to move this broken branch, but it's even too heavy for the two of us. Ruby: Would you do us a favor by helping us? SeeU: I don't see why not. Miku (offscreen): And she agreed to help us. We 3 gave another shot-- and then... (in flashback) Now! (offscreen) ...we had it completely lifted. Slowly and steadily, we moved it away. And I said to SeeU... (in flashback) By the way, we weren't properly introduced yet. I'm Hatsune Miku, a citizen of Japan. SeeU: My name is SeeU. I came from South Korea. Miku (offscreen): We then all threw the branch into the Sapporo wild forest where there is no irritating noise. (in flashback) Phew! That was hard work. Now that we've done our efforts, I would therefore like to establish the International Vocaloid Girls club which will be in...(pan over to Tokyo)...the edge of Tokyo City....(back to Miku, Ruby and SeeU)...so, I declare that we are the founders of this club. Ruby: Awesome! SeeU: Now, that's what I like to hear! Miku: OK, girls, let's get this club started! Arms in! (Ruby and SeeU put their hands on Miku's) Ready? 1... Ruby: 2... SeeU: 3... All: Go, International Vocaloid Girls! YEAH....! (flashback fading away to the reality scene) Miku: And that's how I met my international friends. Speaking of which, where are Ruby and SeeU? Ruby (offscreen): Here I come. (quick pan over to her onscreen) Hey, Miku, I brought in one of my little chicks the day I gave them all breakfast. Miku: Oh, really? I love fuzzy little chicks. Did you feed them? Ruby: I sure had. And now, they're fine as usual. Miku: Can I try holding one? Ruby: Of course. Here you go. Miku: Thanks. (petting a chick by its fluff) Aww...it's so cute! And so soft....I also love this texture. Perhaps I can also let you share my leek for an exchange. Ruby: I love leeks. (examining a leek) They look straight as a stick. Miku: You can say that again. Now that we've shared some things, how about we get the other international girls? Ruby: Good idea. Let's do it. (scene fading to 9:00 in the morning) SeeU: Hi, you two, I just prepared a traditional Korean breakfast - mackerel's maw on toasted rye. I know this is an unusual tradition, but perhaps I can share you some. Miku: Do you have a knife for cutting it? SeeU: I surely think so. I took my supplies in my traveling backpack with things properly sorted inside. Now, where is the knife sorting pocket? (starts searching) I even sorted the silverware with the chopsticks. Aha! (takes out the knife) Here's the knife. I think this can help with us sharing. (cuts the maw toast sandwich into thirds) Here you go. Miku: Arigato very much, SeeU. Ruby: Thanks. I think I'd like some ketchup on my piece. Miku: Good thing I have the teriyaki soy sauce for mine. Let's dig in, shall we? (all 3 girls eating their breakfast together) Ruby: Yummy! Miku: This is delicious! SeeU: I know. What are friends for? Peace in the morning, the birds are singing melodies while flowers are blooming. Not a monster will ever enter this place. (distant voice wailing) Miku: What was that? Ruby: I know that voice. I think it must be one of my international friends. SeeU: Or a ghost...from a land of nowhere. Ruby: SeeU, there's no such thing as ghosts or monsters. Miku: Ruby's right, but I think we should all go since we've finished our breakfast. Come on! (takes her friends' hands) (scene flashes to the Korean forest) Distant voice of MAIKA: Help! Miku (offscreen): The next 20 minutes, Ruby, SeeU and I came to a Korean forest where we heard a voice I can remember. (crate wiggling) It was Maika from Spain. She was trapped in a box screaming... MAIKA: Help...! Get me out of here! SeeU: Miku... Miku: Take a deep breath, SeeU. I must find a way to open this shaking crate. (thinking) What can be a useful tool for opening boxes? Oh, I know, I can try a Japanese katana which I had borrowed from Camui. (takes the katana out of the dojo bag) SeeU: M-M-M-Miku, what are you doing? Miku: Calm down, SeeU, I'll just find out by using this katana. (cuts down the crate multiple times) MAIKA (moaning): Somebody get this off my face! (wailing) SeeU: MONSTER GIRL! (Miku screaming, she franticly unwraps the wailing MAIKA and then furiously kicks her down) Ruby: M-M-M-M-M-Maika, is th-th-th-that you? MAIKA: I don't remember where I am... (Ruby takes the tape off her face) MAIKA: Ohh....that's better. I can see very well. Gracias, Ruby. Miku: Maika, what are you doing in this isolated spot? SeeU: You scared us like a monster ghost girl! MAIKA: I'm sorry, amigas, I might tell you the true story about how I'm here, though. (flashback begins) I was having a fruity breakfast when unexpectedly, I tripped on the stone even without looking. Firstly, there were strips of used-up tape and some strips got on my eyes. I was taped blind and then I fell into the toilet paper factory where so many rolls were completely made. I tried to get up, but every step of the way, I was uncontrollably wrapped as the tester opened the roll. SeeU: Are you saying that you were wrapped up like a mummy as in a type of monster? MAIKA: Sort of, senorita blonde, and then, I fell into the tar spilled from one of the cans that had leaked. Miku: Let me guess what was next. You stumbled and tumbled into the crate I had completely opened? MAIKA: About a minute too soon. And the crate that you've mentioned and I was in floated right into the Indian Ocean. I was washed ashore and this is where I was beached. Ruby: Oh, my! Are you OK? MAIKA: Si, but since one of you ripped away the toilet paper off of me, I've got the burns. Miku: (gasp) Limping leeks! Something tells me I need to get help! (takes out her iPhone) Hang in there, Maika-san, I'm sending you a doctor from Tokyo City. She knows how to deal with these injuries. SeeU: I'll get the pudding. (scene pages to Tokyo City with a passing leek) Miku (offscreen): With Maika covered in pain, Ruby, SeeU and I took her along with my country's nurse. Her name is Usako Kirahoshi. She works with a doctor named Nelson Stoneman from the Isle of Man. In this moment, the nurse told me... Nurse Usako: I can see that one of your friends have something on her skin. Miku: Maika told me that she had burns. Isn't that right, my international ones? Ruby: Yep. I'm an American. SeeU: And I'm Korean. Miku: So, Usako-kankoshi, can you do us a favor by fixing this Spaniard? Nurse Usako: Of course, Miku-tan, you, Ruby and SeeU shall go to the waiting room while I report the doctor. Miku & Ruby: We will. (scene fades to Miku, Ruby & SeeU in the waiting room) Miku: It is a very long time since Maika came in a crate by accident. Ruby: I know, Miku, we were fine together... SeeU: ...until she just crashed in. Miku: I wonder if there might be more internationals coming up. Sweet Ann's voice (outside): Oh, crikey! Somebody, help! Miku: Wait a minute, I know that old friend of mine. It's Sweet Ann! Let's go! (Sweet Ann yelling frantically offscreen as Miku, Ruby and SeeU run out of the clinic) SeeU: Is she blonde like me? Miku: Possibly. I first met her when I wanted to inform her about my English. Ruby: That's interesting. I want to meet her, too. SeeU: Same here. (the 3 girls stop as they get close to Sweet Ann) Miku: Sweet Ann? Ruby: What's going on? Sweet Ann: '''Miss Miku, my Japanese sheila, something's wrong with the outback animals. I was trying to calm them down, but they keep on squealing in pain! See that kangaroo who stowed away with me? She stepped on a glass shard when hopping away from a feud between the police and the drunken bloke. '''SeeU: What else is with you? Sweet Ann: There's a koala with a sprained ankle and right behind me, well, here it comes...you see the platypus losing blood because of the broken bill. Are you alright, mate? (platypus moaning in pain) Miku: Aigh, gross! I must report to the doctor! (starts texting a message to the doctor) Girls, it's time to split up! Ruby: I'll take the koala. Sweet Ann: But I haven't met you two before. Ruby: That's OK. (instantly picks up the koala) I'm Ruby from the USA. SeeU: And I'm SeeU from South Korea. Are there any more damaged animals I can take? I don't wanna touch that bloody platypus. Ew! Sweet Ann: Well, I suppose you can take the echidna. It's lost most of its spiny quills. SeeU: Thanks, Ann. And to think there is the most disgusting of all animals that are damaged. Miku (activating her iPhone): Hatsune Miku reporting outside the clinic. The IVG club members and I have Australian animals whom Sweet Ann unexpectedly had and are damaged in different ways. How is Maika doing, ishi? Male voice (on phone): This is Dr. Hyundai inside the clinic. I've checked your Spanish friend and she's starting to feel better with her burns fading by healing cream I used. MAIKA: Doctor, can I borrow that phone? Dr. Hyundai: I'm about to get some bandages, Miss Maika, so sure. MAIKA: Senorita Miku, I'm about to tell you that I'm covered in healing cream and I'm on the bed of latex, thanks to Nurse Usa-Kira. Miku: I'm glad you're all right, Maika, as soon as you're better, the rest of the international girls and I will bring in the pained animals. Dr. Hyundai: OK, honey, time to wrap you up with bandages. It can keep your body healing. MAIKA: I'll see you when I'm out. Miku: All right. (turns off her iPhone) Girls, get more international club members as you can! I can sense another one coming. Luo Tianyi: LOOK OUT! (Miku yelps as Luo crashes into her who then groans) Sweet Ann: Crikey... Luo: Miku? Is that you? Where is she? Miku: I'm underneath you, Luo. Luo: Oh...my bad. (stands up) Are you all right, Miku? (takes her hands) Miku (stands up): '''Yeah. Wait a minute. I didn't understand a word you're saying. What's the problem, Luo? '''Luo: Miku, when I try to speak English, my accent is further too thick. I want to speak English like tons of you, but all my voicebanks are too foreign. So I want an English voicebank which isn't completed yet. Miku: I know how you feel. I was frustrated when I was trying to speak English in my V2 which is also too thick for an accent, but years went by and my English has improved from V3 to V4. Ruby: Miku, what shall I do with this koala? SeeU: I noticed the echidna a little smooth so it was easy for me to carry it. Sweet Ann: And I'm trying to calm down the kangaroo who is still suffering, but I don't have any helping tools. Kangaroo: Agh....my foot... Miku: You can take my tweezers. I've completed my backpack preparing for my own experience. Sweet Ann: Thanks. Miku: Carry on, girls, I'll clean the broken platypus. (takes out her first-aid kit) Hold still. Platypus: I'm severely bleeding! Miku: I know, I'll just have to put on my apron first. (she does so) OK, little one, just relax. I'll just use a big napkin to absorb your blood. (quickly does it) (other girls clamoring) Platypus: Any bandages in there? Miku: Don't worry, ducky one, I'll hide these extra napkins in this roll of emergency bandages to hold your beak together and then I'll take you in no time. It's gonna be fine, I promise. Sweet Ann? Sweet Ann: I just had this kangaroo calm enough to let me take out the splinter which I did. Miku: OK, girls, let's take them inside so they'll be fixed. All: Go, InterVocaloid girls! (cut to the inside clinic entrance) Miku: Can somebody tell me where the vet is? Lobbyist: Second floor in the office. Ruby: Thanks a lot! SeeU: We'll be out of here when Maika feels better. Luo: Wait! I'm getting confused about the second floor. How will we find the vet in one of those many rooms? Sweet Ann: The Chinese sheila's right. Maybe they built too many rooms. All girls: MAIKA! MAIKA: Did I hear all that yelling and screaming of my need for you? All girls: Maika! Miku: Am I so glad to see you! Ruby: I was going to say the same. Luo: So was I. SeeU: Me too. Sweet Ann: Me three. MAIKA: I know, senoritas, the doctor finished me with all this. (shows her naked body completely wrapped in bandages) When you ripped the tarred toilet paper off of me, my clothes were completely ripped. And as a result, I was completely naked. So before you took me here... AVANNA: They just covered you in a towel. Miku: It's Avanna... AVANNA: Yep, that's me. I'm from Ireland. I heard a noise from this city. Miku: We haven't been introduced yet. My name is Miku Hatsune. I'm Japan's number one national Vocaloid in the world. And right with me are Ruby from the USA, SeeU from South Korea, MAIKA from Spain, Sweet Ann from Australia and Luo Tianyi from China. Ruby: Hi! Sweet Ann: G'day, new mate. Luo: Ni hao. MAIKA: Well, hola. SeeU: How's it going? Miku: Together we are the InterVocaloid Girls. AVANNA: Pleasure to meet you, lasses. I heard that noise and I think it must be a blow on the body. Ruby: Oh, dear! That sounds like bad news. Sweet Ann: Who in the outback has done this? Luo: Is somebody hurt? AVANNA: It's my neighbor Kellyn Galway. She was doing peaceful things when something disturbing struck her. You've gotta come with me. Miku: '''Calm down, Avanna, I still have my first-aid kit for your neighbor's case. But we can do it later. We really must get Maika dressed first. '''MAIKA: Over my bandaged body? Miku: Technically. While you're healing, the rest of my international friends will take my money so they can get you new clothes. After all, tar is too sticky for clothing and paper together. Make a list, will you, Avanna? AVANNA: Right. I'll just put my need of friends to help my neighbor in there. Ruby: We won't let you down, Miku. Other girls: Agreed. Miku (offscreen): It was about minutes passing when Ruby, SeeU, Luo and Ann were rushing into the Tokyo superstore where they were going to get my Spanish friend Maika new clothes that would suit her personality. Ruby: OK, girls, listen up. I know that Maika did come from Spain, so I think we should buy her some clothes that can go with her national personality. What do you say? SeeU: I think a realistic rose barrette might make her look nice. Luo: By any chance, I'd want to bring her new shoes. Sweet Ann: Maybe somebody is still making dresses, so I wonder if I can get one that is personal for the Spanish mate. Ruby: All right. I'll buy her a fan. (cut to Miku in the vet's office) Miku: Nelson-san, I just have one question; are these animals all going to feel better? Nelson Stoneman: Well, as a vet, Miss Miku, I just hope their injuries will soon fade away. (Platypus moaning) Miku: Oh, poor little platypus... Kangaroo: Oi, you, where is my habitat? Miku: A talking kangaroo? I must be dreaming...(groaning, she faints) Nelson: Uh, Miku, what's wrong? Platypus: Miku? Kangaroo: '''Is that her name? '''Echidna: Yep, I think it is. Miku: Nelson....all the animals are talking! Koala: '''Crikey, it is Miku! '''Nelson: (surprised yelp) Kya, they are indeed. Miku: You guys, is there anything I can do for each of you? It looks like you had different incidents. Koala: I need eucalyptus leaves. Miku: Right. I think I need some neighborly assistance. Just still wondering what's happened with Ruby, SeeU, Ann and Luo meanwhile. (cut to Ruby paying the cashier money) Ruby: Here's a total of ¥6,000 for the dress, shoes, barrette and fan. Cashier: Thank you so much, girls, have a nice day! Sweet Ann: You know, Ruby, I asked the tailor to make a Spanish dress for the Spanish mate and the tailor told me... (scene switches to flashback) Tailor: I usually make modern American and traditional Japanese clothing, but yes, I can take your request. Sweet Ann (offscreen): So she did. (flashback fades away) And then she personally gave it to me. I bet the Spanish mate will love this purchased item. Ruby: You mean Maika? Well, blast my dollar bucks, I suppose she might. Luo: Something tells me that I'm a bit hungry. How about a Chinese-American takeout, Ruby? SeeU: I also have plans to make a really tasty fruit bingsu for those who seem to have unsuitable conditions. Ruby: Those are all good ideas, girls, I'll get some apples to bake an apple pie that a green girl forgot to do. (cut to Avanna waiting in the waiting room) Miku (inside the vet room): Avanna! (opens the door carrying a koala and gets closer to her) This furry animal needs something to eat and drink. AVANNA: Really, Miku? I have a passport and map that I can show you. (hands Miku her electric map) This map that my postman gave me shows exactly where we are. Miku: Let me see...(turns on the device) So this screen shows that we are in my home country, Japan? AVANNA: Absolutely. And south across the sea is Australia not so far from here. Miku: Oh. Then I suppose for the sake of this furry koala friend I'm carrying, we can feed it some leaves to make it feel better. AVANNA: Yes, but not just any leaves, eucalyptus leaves! I have a feeling my dad had ancectors who were chained and exiled into there. Miku: And the kangaroo? AVANNA: She can eat any kind of plant if it is safe for eating. Miku: The platypus really needs some rations since I fixed its beak. It hasn't even eaten for hours. Maybe some fish might help? AVANNA: That's a lovely idea, Miku, I think the echidna needs some rations as well. I know there are bugs somewhere in Japan. (phone ringing) Miku: Avanna, I think I'm getting a phone call. AVANNA: From who, another one of your old friends? Miku (activates her phone): This is Miku Hatsune inside the Tokyo clinic with my Irish friend Avanna. Prima: Hi, Miku, Prima here. I'm setting up some tea with honey and lemon juice. Some say it's good for the vocal cords. AVANNA (on Prima's phone): We need your help, Prima...*cut to Avanna in the clinic*...Miku and I are planning some things to take care of the animals... Miku: ...which Sweet Ann was at first a bit of a struggle trying to calm down one by the other. Can you send us one of your honey jars? I've never tasted some honey before. Prima: Sure, girls, I'm on it. Miku: Isn't Prima the sweetest flower in the Vocaloid media? AVANNA: Yep, I can also imagine she can do anything else other than singing opera. (door scene transmission) Background Miku (singing in overlapping harmonious notes): Meanwhile... (pan over to MAIKA in another room) MAIKA: Doctor, I'm still covered in bandages. When will I get my clothes? Dr. Hyundai: They'll be soon delivered to you once your friends came closer. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan